Podcast Aventure Paralogue 6 à 10
by Rayman20
Summary: Ce n'est pas un arc comme les autres. je l'es nommé Podcast Adventure Season. Là, vous allez découvrir des chapitre Spéciaux. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit des paralogue baser sur Noël, Héroes et Comte de fée.
1. Paralogue 8

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Rayman20 et aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre Spécial Noël des Podcast 2017. Enfin celui-ci sera le dernier Chapitre cette année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier chapitre sortira soie en décembre 2017, soit en Janvier 2018 ou en février 2017.

Bonne lecture

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, et des youtubeur (Moketo et Kirbendoworld) ? À l'exception de Jean, Jonathan, Alison, Marc et Alice.

* * *

**Podcast Adventure**

**Episode Spécial Noël **

**Music « Holoska Days Sonic Unleashed »**

C'était la veille de noël et c'est le dernier jour du mois. Jean, Marc, Robbie, Tambry Dipper et les autres qui sont avec Kirb et Mousse, vont retourner dans leur maison.

« Et bien » dit Jean « c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir, Luan »

Luan était triste que Jean s'en aille

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra se parler au téléphone »

« Eux, oui pourquoi »

« Bon ben, le moment est venu de se dire au revoir. C'est cool de partir à l'aventure avec vous, les gars » dit irving

Jean prends ses valise et il prend aussi la valise de Marc et les affaire Chico. Squeezie prend ses affaires et embrassa Leni Loud sur sa bouche. Moketo prit ses affaires, dit au revoir à Luna Robbie et Tambry. Mais il demanda à Luna ou est Leo et Raph « ils ne peuvent pas sortir le jour, Moketo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux les téléphoné »

« Merci, Luna » dit Moketo

« Allez les jeune vos parents vont être impatients de vous revoir » de Kirb

« Attends, Thomas » dit Albert « laisse-moi encore une minute avec eux s'il te plait »

« D'accord, mais fais vite » dit Thomas

Albert s'approcha d'eux « Les gars, merci pour cette excellent aventure. On pourra se revoir et sauver le monde contre les super méchant et de gangster. Allez s'y. Vous avez un avion à prendre » Jean, Wendy, Thompson, Squeezie, Alice et Marc hanchèrent leur tête et parti. Mais Wendy courue devant Albert et s'embrassa sur la bouche.

* * *

**Music « Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai »**

Pendant ce temps, Heinz Doofenshmirtz et sa femme dit au revoir aux amis de sa fille.

« Tu es sur que toi es Brigitte vous allez dormir chez Jonathan avec Dark Jean ? » dit Vanessa à Dana

« Oui. Et Jonathan va nous présenter sa famille » dit Dana « et toi tu vas faire quoi avec tes parent ? »

« Mes parent et moi, on va y allait chez Shredder. Pour faire une soirée de réveillon »

Dark Jean retourna devant Vanessa et il la regarder avec ses yeux sérieux « Je voie. Mais dit moi, que vas-tu faire si t'es toute seule ? » Demanda Jean

« Oh ne t'inquiète Dark Jean, après la fête je vais ouvrir le web et te parler avec toi » dit Vanessa

« Humm » dit Dark Jean « bon allez les gars on part à paris « excepté Bambi, Lacey, Johnny et Heather »

Dark Jean, embrassa Vanessa sur le visage et Johnny, sur sa bouche. Le taxi est là

« Au revoir, les gars » dit Vanessa des larmes couler dans ses yeux ses amis lui dit au revoir, aussi

* * *

**Music « Sonic Adventure - Twinkle Park: Amy - Mirror Room »**

Pendant ce temps à l'aéroport Dipper, Mabel, Dandinou dans le coffre, montèrent dans l'avion qui les emmèneraient en Californie.

« Bon les gens, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir et voici ma carte de vœu » dit Kirb en leur donnant une carte ou il y avait écrit « rdv le 3 février pour une toute nouvelle aventure les podcast saison 2 Thomas » Jean Alice Moketo et Squeezie s'approcha de Kirb pour lui serait dans les bras.

« Merci » dit Jean « ne t'inquiète pas, on va venir et fait de beaucoup d'étude et faire un l'est'play avec Alice, mon frère et le chien de Shredder, on est sûr d'y arriver »

« Je suis que tu vas réussi. Comme Moketo et Lucas » dit Kirb « allez s'y. Vous devez aller voir votre parent »

Jean courue avec Marc, Alice, Squeezie, Moketo et Chico dans le coffre dans l'avion.

Mousse attendue Kirb pour accompagner les ados à Gravity Falls. Kirb sorti de l'aéroport et il courue vers Mousse

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avec eux, Mousse et quand toi, il y a ta grand-mère qui t'attends » dit Thomas

« D'accord. A bientôt, Thomas » dit Mousse. Et il commença démarre la voiture et il partir.

**Music « Water Prelude by Kevin MacLeod 1 HOUR »**

Thomas marcha devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, mais il entendit le bruit de la voiture de Mousse qui roula en arrière.

« Dit moi » demanda Mousse « Tu es sur que ne va pas rentrer chez toi ? »

« Si eux, je vais rentrer voir ma famille. Ne t'inquiète pour moi, va maintenant ! »

**Music « Water Prelude by Kevin MacLeod 1 HOUR »**

Mousse roula à Gravity Falls. Kirb retourna à la ville pour aller voir les tortus ninjas.

* * *

**Music « One T - The Magic Key - LP Version (HD) »**

C'est la fête dans les égouts New-York. Leonardo prépare le sapin, Donatello la cuisine, Raphaël la déco, Splinter les thèmes du japon, April va chercher Lincoln, Irving et les Mutanimaux et Michelangelo la music. Mais ce dernier a mis la mauvaise musique la de Gwen Stefani The Sweet Escape

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

« Mikey ! » crient Leo Donnie et Raph

« Oups désole je vais changer » » dit ce dernier. Il changea de Music

**Music « Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker: Valse des Fleurs »**

« Vous voulez que je change la musique ? »

« Non, Michelangelo ! Laisse ça va comme ça » dit Splinter.

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais je suis impatient de faire la fête de Noël avec la famille Loud » dit Donnie à sa famille.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'entrée. C'était les mutanimaux (Slash, Rockwell, Pete le pigeon, Mondo Gecko et Leatherhead) qui entrèrent devant le repère.

« Leatherhead ! » cria Mikey en courant vers ce dernier en lui fessant un calin.

« Joyeux Noël, Michelangelo » dit Leatherhead.

« Maitre Splinter, Raphaël » dit Slash.

« Je suis si heureux de fête Noel avec vous les amis » dit Splinter « comment vous, vous santé ? »

« Bien » dit Slash « et les autres aussi »

« Je vois. Il manque Irving, Lincoln, April et Thomas »

« Attendez, et les autres ? » demanda Mondo.

« Les autres sont chez eux, à Paris, Créteil, Californie et Gravity Falls » dit le crocodile.

Puis quelqu'un entra dans le repère et il applaudi, c'était Kirb :

« Kirb ? Mais enfin, pourquoi tu n'es pas retourner en France avec les autres ? Tu n'as plus ta place parmi les français ? » demanda Léo.

« Peut-être qui se fait banni de sa ville natal » ajouta Raph.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas banni de mon pays » dit Kirb « j'ai décidé de fête Noël à New-York pour la première fois ! »

« Quoi ! Mais ta famille vont être inquiète ! » cria Mikey.

« Je sais, mais j'ai jamais fêté noël dans une autres ville que Paris »

Splinter regarda Kirb et réfléchi. Après 30 seconde il dit « écoute Kirb, je sais bien que fête noël est très dure, mais… »

« Très bien, tu peux rester fête noël avec nous dans les égouts, même si c'est la première fois que tu fête noël avec tout le monde, y compris nous, les mutants » dit Slash en coupant le parole de Splinter.

« Merci, les gars » dit Kirb.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

Pendant ce temps, devant l'entrée de Shredder, la famille Doofenshmirtz frapperèrent la porte et un des footbot :

« Tien, un foot-bot » dit Heinz.

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock (Lyrics)**

Ils entrèrent dans le repère. Arrivée devant le hall, ils virent Fisheface, Razhar, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Don Vizioso, Bill, Pyronica, Shredder et Karai :

« Shredder, mon copain ! » cria Heinz et il marcha devant lui pour lui faire des bizous sur le visage.

« Les copines de ta fille sont rentrées chez eux ? » demanda Shredder.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Non rien. Je… je suis venu pour te dire… » Shredder s'approcha de Heinz « un joyeux noël »

Shredder s'approcha de Vanessa et lui demanda :

« Dit moi Vanessa, tu veux aller chez tes amis ? »

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir mes amis ? Mais… ils sont partie chez eux avec leur familles » dit Vanessa à Shredder.

« On va pas aller à Danville pour voir tes amis, on va aller dans la maison de un de tes amis qui vit à Danville »

« Ahhh. Je vois »

Shredder marcha devant la sortie avec Vanessa. Mais il dit ensuite :

« Heinz, Tiger Claw, Bill, Don Vizioso, vous serez en charge de surveiller le repère, y compris ma fille, Karai »

Et ils quittèrent le repère…

* * *

**Sonic Advance 2 - Ice Paradise Act 1 (Remix) Remastered**

Lincoln est sur le point de se diriger à l'extérieur pour monter son traîneau. Comme il se prépare, il rencontre ses parents et ses sœurs, chacun d'eux faisant une activité avant l'arrivée des vacances :

Luna essaye de trouver une nouvelle chanson de Noël, mais elle a du mal à trouver les paroles.

Luan essaie de trouver douze jeux de mots sur le thème de Noël pour ses "12 jeux de Noël" y compris Jean pour qu'il lui parle sur web cab.

Leni essaye de faire une nouvelle tenue de Noël, mais continue de prendre les décorations de Noël de sa mère (bien que ce soit involontairement).

Bobby a du mal à trouver un bon cadeau de Noël à donner à Lori , qui, à son tour, fait de son mieux pour résister à l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël (elle et le reste de la famille ne veulent pas répéter ce qui s'est passé à Noël année précédente). Lori reçoit plus tard un énorme cadeau qui dit de l'ouvrir immédiatement - mais croyant que c'est une sorte de test, Lori décide de ne pas l'ouvrir avant Noël matin.

Lynn Sr. fait le pudding figgy et a besoin de quelqu'un pour goûter le tester.

Lynn et Lucy fouillent chaque coin de la maison, essayant de trouver des cadeaux de Noël cachés de leurs parents.

Lola essaie d'être super sympa pour qu'elle apparaisse sur la belle liste du Père Noël, mais Lisa fait remarquer qu'avec le temps qu'il lui reste avant Noël, elle a beaucoup moins de chances de réussir.

Lana a mis en place une série de pièges autour de leur maison et de leur maison - après que Lincoln soit accidentellement la proie de l'un des pièges, Lana lui explique qu'elle veut attraper un des rennes du Père Noël et le garder comme animal de compagnie.

Dans l'arrière-cour, Lincoln est sur le point de monter son traîneau sur la glissade. Il se précipite sur le toboggan, mais en quelques secondes, le traîneau heurte un rocher et subit un sort terrible : il atterrit dans la cour de M. Grouse Lincoln est mécontent de cela, disant que tout ce qui atterrit dans la cour de M. Grouse ne revient jamais.

Lincoln appelle Clyde avec son talkie-walkie : « Clyde, tu m'entends ! »

« Hé, Lincoln, je travaille sur mon gui » dit Clyde, et il tapa la feuille « Cette année, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma seule chance de recevoir un smooch de vacances de Lori »

Il lève les yeux « Je suis rootin pour toi, mon pote Mais, ça peut attendre ? J'ai une urgence de Code Six ! »

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur la clôture cette fois ? » Clyde se fait une idée « C'était Bobby ? »

« Négatif, c'était Big Red ! »

« Noooooooon ! » cria Clyde

Met tes bottes de neige, il est temps de mettre Opération Scale la clôture et de récupérer Big Red avant que M. Grouse le trouve et le prend dans sa maison pour toujours et penses aussi à un nom plus court pour cette opération en action !

« Désolé, je me suis coincé dans un col roulé, pourrais-tu répéter ça, peu importe, je suis en route »

* * *

**Freezy Flake Galaxy**

Dans la maison de la famille du Bois, Nathalie prépare son poulet pour la famille. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nathalie alla voir pour voir qui ça peut-il bien être. Les parents de Lincoln, Lars, Splinter. Alors qu'elle ouvrit, elle vie un homme avec masque en métal et qu'il essaye par-dessus tout de cacher son visage. Elle demanda.

« Bonjour monsieur. Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Elle regarda Vanessa « salut Vanessa, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce monsieur ? Tu n'es pas avec ton père et ta mère ? »

« Non, ils chez Shredder avec ses amis » dit Vanessa.

« Shredder qui est-ce… »

« C'est moi madame, euh… » dit Shredder en coupant la parole de Nathalie.

« Du Bois »

« Ravis de vous rencontrer Mme du Bois » dit Shredder « moi c'est Oroku Saki »

« Je suis Nathalie Du Bois » dit Nathalie en se présentant à son tour « donc, Shredder c'est votre surnom »

« On peut dire ça » il regarda Vanessa « dit Vanessa, pourquoi tu vas pas aller voir les enfants de Nathalie »

« Comme tu veux Saki » dit Vanessa et il ferma la porte de la maison des Du Bois.

Dans la rue, April alla voir si Lincoln, Irving et Albert sont dans le parage, mais elle vit au loin, les frères du Bois qui ont trente cadeaux pour Noël. Elle alla voir pour les aider :

« Salut les gars » dit-elle.

« Salut April ! » dites à leur tour les frères Du Bois.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui s'il te plait. On a fait les courses pour nous et notre mère » dit Irving.

Les trois amis marchèrent devant la maison

* * *

**Music « Holoska Night Sonic Unleashed »**

Pendant dans le repère, les tortues, Splinter, Thomas et les mutanimaux attendirent qu'April arrive avec les enfants et Albert. Léo dit :

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille chez les Du Bois si April fait la fête la bas » il regarda Thomas « hé Thomas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chez la famille D'Irving ? peu-etre que tu te sens moins seul »

« on y va tous ensemble. Léonardo, Michelangelo, Leatheread et Jason Gecko… »

« Mondo Gecko » dit le gecko mutant.

« On va rendre visite chez les Du Bois »

Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Slash, Rockwell et Pete le pigeon restèrent dans le repère, tandis que Mikey, Léo, Thomas Leatheread et Jason Gecko vont aller à l'extérieur pour trouver les enfants

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Clyde fait une diversion tandis que Lincoln, entra dans la maison de Mr Grouse : « Turtledove à l'homme de traîneau marchant. Je suis en position » dit Clyde

« Copie ça, Turtledove, commence à chanter » dit Lincoln en talkie-walkie.

Alors Clyde commença : « Mi-mi-mi-mi ! » il sort quelques cloches de traîneau et commence à chanter. « Se précipitant dans la neige / Dans un traîneau ouvert d'un cheval »

Monsieur Grouse dans sa maison, répond à la porte alors que Clyde continue à chanter. Il était énervé :

« Arrêtez votre caterwauling hors-clé ! Je ne me soucie pas des chanteurs de Noël » cria Grouse.

Mais Clyde chante toujours « Rire tout le temps »

Dans de la maison, Lincoln sauta la clôture et va derrière l'arbre. Il se faufile dans la caisse et repèra son traîneau. Il va vers une brouette qui fait rouler les bûches et faire du bruit.

Ça suffie ! » cria Grouse, mais il avait entendu un entend un bruit « Qu'est-ce que le diable était-ce ? »

« Ne regarde pas dans la cour / Il n'y a rien à voir / J'ai beaucoup de chansons à chanter / Alors garde tes yeux sur moi Hé ! »

M. Grouse le pousse dans la neige et va vérifier l'arrière-cour. Lincoln remet les bûches en place, halète et se cache. M. Grouse entre et trouve Big Red et l'attrape il cria à la cour arrière des Louds « Ma cour, ma propriété ! » il entra et claqua la porte

Lincoln sort des bûches et soupire.

Maintenant que le traîneau est dans la maison de M. Grouse, il est maintenant plus difficile de le récupérer.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu mon traineau » dit Lincoln.

Luna sorti à l'extérieur en essayant toujours de trouver sa chanson de Noël. « Joyeux Noël, chéri / Si tu n'as pas de cadeau, je prendrai volontiers de l'argent / Je l'écris sur ma liste de Noël / Si je ne reçois pas mes cadeaux, Je vais obtenir- » elle se fait coupé par M. Grouse

« J'ai dit : pas de chanson ! » cria Grouse et il quitta sa maison.

« Clyde ! Tu vois ce que je vois ? » demanda Lincoln.

Clyde regardant en l'air « Une étoile, une étoile brillante dans la nuit ? »

« Non, M. Grouse vient de partir, je peux me faufiler dans sa maison et récupérer mon traîneau »

« Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est la propriété de M. Grouse."

« Mais ce traîneau est ma propriété, je vais passer à travers la porte du chien, prendre Big Red, et il n'en sera pas plus sage. »

« Mais si tu te fais prendre et que tu vas en prison, et ils ne font que rendre visite à la famille ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore épousé Lori, alors les gardes ne me laisseront pas te voir... »

« CLYDE, rien de tout ça n'arrivera, parce que tu seras mon guetteur. »

Puis Léo marcha devant eux avec Mikey et Mondo : « salut Lincoln, salut Clyde. Qu'est-ce que vous fait ? » demanda Léo

« Monsieur Grouse à prit le traineau de Lincoln » dit Clyde.

« C'est pas grave, on va pouvoir se faufiler dans sa maison et prendre le traineau de Linky, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Mikey aux autres.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Mikey » dit Lincoln « Mr Grouse à peur des créatures comme vous et Mondo »

Puis ils virent qu'Albert, April et Irving on des cadeaux de noël pour la famille du Bois. Lincoln, Clyde et les mutants marchèrent devant eux. Léo leur demandèrent : « vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui, on veut juste de l'aide si possible » Lincoln, Clyde, Mikey, Léo et Mondo prirent les cadeaux pour les frères du Bois et April « merci et maintenant direction ma maison »

« Mais pour le traineau de Lincoln ? » demanda Mikey aux autres « Mr Grousse va arriver si on ne va pas le récupéré »

« T'en fais pas, Michelangelo. Il va arriver ici dans deux heureux. Donc, on feraient mieux d'y aller » expliqua Albert.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

Pendant ce temps, devant la maison des Loud, Thomas et Leatheread son devant la porte d'entrée. Thomas dit à l'alligator : « Leatherhead, je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de partir »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, Kirb » dit Leatherhead.

Et Leatherhead s'en allèrent ailleurs pour aller voir les tortue

Devant la rue, l'alligator mutant marcha tranquillement pour aller voir les tortues et Mondo, mais il entendit quelque chose venant chez les Du Bois. Leatherhead alla voir les bruits venant dans le Jardin. Quand il est arrivé, il vit quelqu'un qui était dans le jardin. Shredder qui parler avec une femme :

« Qu'est-ce que ce monstres fait avec la mère d'Irving » pensa Leatherhead. Il alla devant eux pour empêcher que Shredder tue Nathalie, mais il se dit « je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller chez les Du Bois pour le moment »

Leatherhead quitta la maison de la famille Du Bois pour aller dans les égouts.

* * *

Devant la maison de la famille Du Bois, les enfants, Albert, April et les mutants sont devant la porte d'entrée. Albert prit les clés :

« Salut les gars et O'neil » dit une voix familier. Les enfants et les mutants se retournèrent et il vit à leurs yeux Vanessa. Cette dernier leur demandèrent : « vous voulez entrez chez les Du Bois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, j'aurais du mens douté que c'était toi » dit Léo « et où est ton père le professeur Doofenshmirtz »

« Oh, mon père ? Il est chez Shredder pour faire la fête avec Karai »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu veux nous demander ou se cache maître Splinter ? » demanda Lincoln

« Ah, ah mais qu'il est drôle ce petit Loud. Non je suis venu ici pour vous dire bonjour et que mes amis sont rentré chez eux »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant d'amis, les Podcast aussi son rentré chez eux, dans leur ville, sauf Thomas » expliqua Mikey.

« Bon on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut qu'on rentre chez moi pour voir notre mère avec les cadeaux » dit Albert.

« Je vois, très bien je rentre aussi » dit Vanessa.

Les tortues, les frères du Bois, les filles et les adolescentes entrèrent dans la maison et ils virent Nathalie qui est en train de préparer le dîner du réveillon. Albert et Irving saluèrent leur mère :

« Bonjour les enfants, je suis ravi de voir que vous aviez apporté les cadeaux de famille » dit Nathalie.

Albert remarqua qu'il y avait quatre assiettes. Il demanda à sa mère : « maman, c'est qui, qui va manger avec nous ? »

« Oh, un certain monsieur Oroku » dit Nathalie.

« Shredder ! » crièrent-il sauf Vanessa.

« Maman, tu ne peux pas l'invité. Il est méchant, cruelle et dangereux ! » Dit Irving. Mais ils virent sur leurs yeux que Shredder n'avait pas son masque. Leo sort ses katanas pour se préparé en combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Du Bois, Shredder ? » demanda Léo.

« Je suis venu ici pour faire la réveillions avec votre mère et Vanessa » répondit Shredder.

Leo regarda ses amis et il regarda Shredder. Après 10 seconde : « très bien, tu rester manger chez les Du Bois, mais n'empêche qu'ont à l'œil » dit Léo en se méfiant de Shredder.

« Dites : vous devriez pas allez chez Mr Grouse, les gars » dit Mikey aux enfants.

« Oh non, tu as raison, Mikey. Clyde, Irving venez avec moi » dit Lincoln.

Les enfants quittèrent la maison pour aller chez Mr Grouse.

* * *

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock**

Pendant ce temps, à Créteil, Jean, Chico et Marc entrèrent chez eux pour être en chaud avec Johnny et sa petite amie. Marc était impatient que ses parents viennent fête noël avec ses frères, sa belle-sœur, sa petite sœur et le chien de Jean. Mais Johnny lui dit : « Marc ! Papa et maman ne peuvent pas venir fête avec nous cette année. Ils sont en Afrique et ils vont venir en fin d'année »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda Marc.

Johnny souffle « quand tu es revenu, j'ai reçu un texto de papa et il m'a envoyé pour me dire qu'ils vont faire un repas africain »

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ma chambre, Chico ? » demanda Jean. Le chien suivit Jean et ils entrèrent dans sa chambre « Tu vois, j'ai aussi mon setup, mes livres, mes jeux-vidéo, mes bandes dessinées, ma télé, mon ordi et ma tablette.

Chico était content qui s'approcha de Jean et le lécha sur son visage. Sophie entra dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Jean, tu veux bien aller dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jean accepta et alla dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Tandis qu'ils marchèrent, Jean regarda sa sœur « dit moi, Sophie pourquoi veux-tu que je vais dans ta chambre ? » demanda son grand frère.

« Pour regarder un film » dit sa sœur.

« Ah, tu veux dire : un film de Barbie »

« Non on va regarder Monstre et Cie »

« Pourquoi ? Ta peur des monstres ? C'est juste un dessin animé »

« Je sais mais, comment te dire… je ne peux pas entendre Marc parler fort dans sa chambre. Donc, j'ai besoin que regarda un film de Disney avec toi »

« Bon très bien » Jean regarda son chien pour voir le film aussi.

* * *

A New-York, Lincoln se faufile dans la cour de M. Grouse et se précipite à travers la porte de la maison « Je suis à l'intérieur. Surveillez Grouse » dit Lincoln.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur nous, on ne va nulle part » dit Clyde.

« Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que Léo ta dit : reste cacher pour ne pas couvrir ta couverture. Les ninjas doivent… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, Irving ! » cria Lincoln.

Soudain, Clyde marche sur une catapulte qui le lance à travers le quartier et il crie.

« Clyde ! » cria Irving.

Lana couru vers la catapulte : « Oui, ma catapulte de rennes a marché ! » dit Lana, réalisant « Bien que, ce ne soit pas la meilleure façon d'attraper un renne »

« Lana, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je voulais attraper un renne »

« Sauf que tu as catapulté Clyde au lieu d'un renne »

« Je suis désolé Irving. Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi »

« Bien sur »

* * *

**Metal Gear Solid: VR Training ~ 07. Mystery**

Dans la maison de M. Grouse

« Maintenant, où pourrais-je cacher un traîneau si j'étais un vieux sourd grincheux » dit Lincoln en cherchant son traineau. Et remarque son traîneau « mon Big Red ! Lincoln l'étreint, l'attrape, se dirige vers la porte et remarque une photo « Whoa ! Est-ce que c'est M. Grouse quand il était un gamin ? Et tient-il un Fearome Flyer 1000 ? »

**Music « Holoska Night Sonic Unleashed »**

Soudainement, quelqu'un est à la porte d'entrée. Lincoln halète, craignant qui c'est…

_**A suivre**_

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer ma fanfic.**

**Ceci est juste la première partie de l'histoire.**

**Maintenant que les Podcast et les amis de Vanessa sont rentrés chez eux, Lincoln et Irving doivent se défendre face à Shredder.**

**Et oui, j'ai décidé que Shredder fait une trêve avec Léo et Mikey.**

**Petite infos sur ma fanfic, mon youtubeur Valentin Raffault a atteint ses 100 000 abonée sur sa chaine allez voir sa chaîne**

**Bien maintenant passons à la suite**

* * *

**Metal Gear Solid: VR Training ~ 07. Mystery**

La porte est sur le point de s'ouvrir et Lincoln tremble de peur. M. Grouse intervient et déplie son journal. Lincoln se cache derrière les rideaux et remarque qu'il manque son écharpe. Dès que Grouse a le dos tourné, il l'attrape et se cache à nouveau. Grouse enlève son manteau et son chapeau et ouvre les rideaux alors que Lincoln se faufile dans la cuisine. Il ouvre le meuble qui attire l'attention de Grouse. Il vérifie le cabinet seulement pour constater qu'il est vide et marche sur quelque chose, ce qui s'avère être la main de Lincoln. Lincoln est sur le point de crier de douleur seulement pour s'arrêter :

« Hoo... que froid » dit Grouse, en frissonnant. Il allume une allumette et il jeter dans sa cheminée pendant qu'une paire d'yeux sortent de lui « oh, eut, encore du bois »

La paire d'yeux souffle sur la cheminer pour l'éteindre et de sortir à l'extérieur. Comme il part pour obtenir plus de bois, Lincoln sort de la cheminée et se dirige vers la porte arrière seulement pour se faire prendre.

« Je te tien ! » cria Grouse.

Lincoln cria et lança son traîneau dans les airs seulement pour qu'il s'écrase et se brise en un tas de morceaux.

« Non ! Mon Big Red ! » cria Lincoln.

« Sale petit voleur ! » cria à son tour Grouse.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur, vous êtes le voleur, tu as volé mon traîneau et maintenant c'est cassé ! »

« Ma cour, ma propriété, j'appelle vos tes parents maintenant ! » il compose le numéro de la maison des Loud « Ils vont te redresser »

Au-dessus de la Chambre forte, le téléphone sonne, mais il y a trop de choses entre les sœurs de Lincoln pour qu'elles l'entendent. Rita est en train de clouer une gerbe sur la porte, Lola tient l'échelle pour elle, Leni pense à quoi faire sa prochaine tenue, Luan pense à plus de calembours de Noël, Lynn est en train de lever Lucy qui regarde à travers le conduit pour leur présente, Luna pense toujours aux paroles de sa chanson, Lisa lit un livre de science, Lori est toujours en train de combattre l'envie d'ouvrir son cadeau géant, et Lily est à la poursuite de Cliff et tous deux sont attrapés dans un autre piège à rennes de Lana.

« YEEEEEES ! » cria Lana.

« Personne ne répond, probablement. Même pas entendre le téléphone sur toute cette maison » Grouse raccrocha et traîna Lincoln à la cheminée « Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne tes parents, nettoie-moi le désordre que tu as fait » il jeta devant les mains Lincoln un balai.

Pendant qu'il balait, Lincoln demanda à Grouse : « Pourquoi es-vous si méchant tout le temps ? Je voulais juste que mon traîneau soit de retour il regarda la photo qu'il a vue plus tôt « Vous devriez comprendre cela à tout le monde vous en aviez un aussi »

M. Grouse, inclinant la photo « Arrête de fouiner et commence à balayer ! » soudain il entendu le téléphone sonner « Ah, c'est probablement eux, allez au boulot ! » Lincoln angine balaie que M. Grouse va répondre » « allô, Oh, Junie Désolé je n'ai pas rappelé »

Quand il parle à Junie, Lincoln surprend, arrête de balayer, et écoute attentivement.

**Sailor Moon:Tuxedo Kamen Enters - Mamoru to Fiore**

M. Grouse était tristement « Non, il ne semble pas que je vais revenir pour Noël après tout, je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait cinq ans, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour voyage ce Noël »

Lincoln remarque alors une photo de M. Grouse avec sa famille et se sent désolé »

« Dites aux filles et oncle Buddy de leur dire bonjour et aime les paquets entiers, tu me manques aussi » il raccroche et il regarda Lincoln « Je pensais que je t'avais dit de nettoyer tes dégâts ! »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étez issu d'une grande famille » dit Lincoln.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste, ça doit être difficile de ne pas les voir à Noël »

« Assez, allez rentres chez toi ! » dit Grouse en montre Lincoln la porte.

Alors, vous n'allez vas pas dire à mes parents ? »

« DEHORS ! »

Lincoln part et Grouse claque la porte sur lui. Après avoir appris ce qu'il a découvert, Lincoln se sent mal pour son voisin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une idée. Léo, Albert et Vanessa vienne le chercher :

« Je t'ai vue avec monsieur Grouse par la fenêtre tout à l'heure » dit Léo « aller on rentre »

* * *

Dans le repère des tortues, tout le monde était à la table, y compris Vanessa.

« Magnifique, raffiner, parfait » dit Splinter impressionnant Léo « tu m'as sue offert honneur. Les Mutanimaux, Lincoln, les frères du Bois, Kirb et Vanessa. Très réussi, très réussi » il entendu un bruit et il regarda Mikey qui joue avec les baguettes « Michelangelo ! »

Il jeta ses baguettes et tout le monde fait pareil.

Splinter regarda son fils, chef du clan d'Hamato : « Léonardo, me ferais-tu l'honneur de prononcer le bienvenu aux amie d'April aux mutanimaux » dit Splinter. Léo en voyant Lincoln qui était triste de son voisin le regarde inquiétant « Léonardo »

« Je ne peux pas, maître Splinter » dit Léo. Alors il se lève de la chaise et tout le monde y compris les amis d'April le suivirent. Il dit à tout le monde : « bref, je voulais juste vous dire : le réveillon du clan Hamato avec les Mutanimaux, un enfant de la famille Loud, deux frères de la famille Du Bois, une gothique et Casey, c'est super et cool. Comment vous est cool vous les amis, y compris les mutanimaux. Slash, laisse tomber. Tu es le leader des mutaniaux tout comme moi. Si tu avais l'âge de mes frères ou mon père, c'est toi qui serais le leader de la famille Loud. Rockwell, vous est intelligent ! Comme les sœurs de Linky »

« Comme Lisa et Lucy par exemple » dit le singe mutant.

« Les gars, c'est un immense honneur que vous soyez là avec nous dans les égouts, vous est comme mes nouveau amis, mes nouveaux frères. Mais, même si c'est la première fois que je fête avec Lincoln, les frères du Bois et Vanessa dans le repère, je pense… que Lincoln est mon préféré des tortues, y compris Mikey. On à rencontrer les parents de ce dernier, on à manger des pizzas, affronter les forces du mal, regarder les série tv, lire les bande dessiner, les mangas, jouer aux jeux vidéo, faires des vidéos sur YouTube… ou même jouer avec les copains de classe de Lincoln »

« Ouah, j'aimerais bien voir mon ancien propriétaire si il est youtubeur » dit Leatherhead.

« Carrément, moi aussi » dit Thomas.

« Viens, Lincoln. Je vais diner chez toi pour la première fois » il regarda son frère Mikey « Mikey, peux-tu manger chez les Du Bois ? » demanda Léo.

« Ok ! Léo je vais inviter Mondo avec moi ! » cria Mikey.

Il quitta le repère avec Lincoln « Léonardo ! Reviens ici ! » cria Splinter.

Oh, j'adoré ça, manger du poulet avec mon ancien propriétaire. Et prendre un bain avec lui, et le regarder jouer à sa Nintendo 64 » dit Leatherhead.

« Carrément, moi aussi » dit Thomas « avec mes deux sœurs, mes parents et mes grands-parents. Et jouer à mes jouer avec mes jeu Nintendo »

« Ouais, si j'avais pas bue le mutagène de Lisa » ajouta Slash.

« J'ai aussi fait le réveillon avec mon père, ma mère et ma petite sœur » dit à son tour Casey.

Attendez ! Que faites-vous des traditions ? Qui va prononcer le discours ? et bien j'attends ! Qui se propose ? » demanda Splinter aux autres.

« ne m'oublies pas » chanta Pete.

* * *

Chez Jonathan, Dark Jean parla avec le père du cousin de Jean :

« Je sais que ça fait 5 mois qu'ont sais pas vue monsieur Christivoirien, au début, j'étais à Danville avec votre fils, puis on est parti à New-York pour que le père de Vanessa aie trouvé du travail » expliqua Dark Jean « et puis Dana et moi on sait rencontrer après l'été »

« L'amour d'une belle nana. Ma femme pourrait voir ça » dit le père de Jonathan.

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Et Jonathan ? »

« Pas besoin de lui. Toi, tu as rencontré une jolie fille. Quant à mon fils… comment dire… ce n'est pas pour être méchant, c'est juste qu'elle aurait voulue tomber amoureux d'une autres fille avec les cheveux rose, comment elle s'appelle la fille aux cheveux rose ? »

« Lacey »

« Je vais préparer le dîner » il quitta la chambre de Jonathan.

« Merde ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé des créatures venant de New-York ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être que je vais revenir en mars avec, Jonathan, Dana et Birgitte » pensa Dark Jean.

* * *

**Tears Of Life**

Pendant ce temps à New-york, Léo accompagne Lincoln chez lui, juste à ce moment, il reçoit un appel de Clyde.

« Ici, Sled Man Walking » Lincoln décrocha « Ça va, je suis désolé d'avoir compromis la mission ... Une minute, j'étais dans ton jardin, la suivante, j'étais à six pâtés de maisons, je me suis cassé la jambe »

« Désolé, Turtledove, tout va bien ici, sauver Big Red était un échec » dit Lincoln « mais maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle mission, je te rappellerai avec un plan » et il met son talkie-walkie dans sa poche.

* * *

**Shop - Ring Fit Adventure**

À l'intérieur de la maison des Loud, Lily poursuit Geo, Lola passe l'aspirateur et dépoussière, Luan fait une chaîne de pop-corn, Lisa est toujours en train de lire son livre, et Lucy contacte les esprits comme Lynn veille avec espoir.

« Oh, esprit de noël du passé... révèle-nous où les cadeaux sont cachés. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Lynn, anxieux.

« Vous avez définitivement l'esprit de Noël ! » ria Luan et presse sa télécommande « Onze ans ! »

Le compteur se lit maintenant à 11. Cliff évite un piège à ours Lana.

Lori de rage dit : « Je ne peux pas le prendre plus longtemps ! JE DOIS OUVRIR ! » elle se précipite vers son cadeau

Lana lassos elle avec les lumières « Whoa, calme toi Lori ! » dit Lana et elle la traîne en arrière

Luna « Les gars, pouvez-vous vous détendre ? » dit Luna « j'essaie d'écrire et je suis au bout du fil ! » elle inspiré « Ooh ! Peut-être que c'est ça ! » elle commença à jouer et à chanter « Down to the wire / Père Noël en feu » elle gémi « Je ne vais jamais avoir ça ! »

Lincoln entre à l'intérieur avec Léo

« Les filles ! » cria Linlcon

Il ne sait pas qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il était dehors en voyant la folie. Leni avec encore une nouvelle tenue de Noël.

« Ok, oublie ce vieux chiffon que je porte. Avant, c'est la tenue de Noël parfaite ! » dit Leni

Rita remarquant quelque chose qui ne va pas à la cheminée « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux bas? Sérieusement, pourquoi tout continue à disparaître ? » demanda-t-elle.

Leni fait chuter tout le monde à nouveau

« Les filles ! » cria à nouveau Lincoln.

Il ne peut toujours pas attirer leur attention et Lily sort d'un des bas de la tenue de Leni. Juste à ce moment, une odeur puante frappe leurs deux narines.

Leni se bouchant le nez : « Oh, Lily, tu ne l'as pas fait ça ! » dit Leni

Leur père Entre avec le pudding figgy.

« Hé hé hé, j'ai besoin d'un testeur de goût pour mon pudding aux figues ! » dit Lynn Sr.

Leni regarda Lily dit « Oh, ouf, ce n'était pas toi »

Lola dit en levant sa main « Je vais le faire, papa ! Ton pudding figgy est toujours le point culminant de mon Noël ! » elle regardant désespérément vers le ciel « Tu vois ça, pas vrai, Père Noël? »

Lisa avait presque fini avec sa canne à sucre « Vraiment pathétique » dit Lisa

Son père nourrit Lola du pudding.

Lola ferma sa bouche et mâcha avec force] « Mmm ... figgy ! »

Lincoln essaya de leur crier dessus, mais Léo lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de leur crier dessus : « je vais prendre la relève » dit Léo « tout le monde, vous arrêtez et écoutez Lincoln une seconde ?! »

Les filles et les parents s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Linky et Léo.

« J'étais juste dans la maison de Mr. Grouse... » expliqua Lincoln.

Les filles commencent à se plaindre de leur voisin.

« Ce gros méchant monsieur ? » demanda Lola.

Leni dit : « Il s'habille, comme, horriblement ! »

Lori dit : « Il est littéralement horrible ! »

Lincoln expliqua à nouveau : « Il n'est pas si méchant, il l'est peut-être, mais maintenant je pense que je sais pourquoi »

**Sailor Moon:Tuxedo Kamen Enters - Mamoru to Fiore**

Coupure sur un plan extérieur de la maison au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que Lincoln finit d'expliquer à ses sœurs pourquoi M. Grouse est comme ça « ... Et puis il m'a dit de partir »

Ses sœurs sont tirées en entendant ceci

« C'est littéralement si triste ! » dit Lori, au bord des larmes.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a aussi une grande famille » dit Lana opprimée.

Luan à le cœur brisé « Et il ne peut pas être avec eux ? C'est affreux ! » dit-elle

Nous voir tous ensemble doit lui faire manquer encore plus » dit Leni

Lisa dit à son tour : « Habituellement, je suis imperméable aux émotions humaines, mais... » éclate en sanglots et sanglote sur les nouvelles.

Lola remords dit « Pas étonnant qu'il soit si grincheux cette année »

« Comment n'avons-nous pas remarqué cela ? » demanda Luan.

Lori, met son cadeau de côté dit « Peut-être parce que nous avons été tellement pris dans le tohu-bohu des vacances »

« Ouais, nous étions si inquiets de ce que nous recevions » dit Lynn.

Lucy souffle ses bougies « Quand nous aurions dû nous inquiéter de ce que nous donnions » dit-elle.

« Et n'est-ce pas à propos de Noël ? » demanda Lola

Luna halète avec inspiration : « les amis ! Ça y est, pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas clouer ma chanson ! » elle monta à l'étage pour l'écrire.

Lincoln dit « Nous devons faire quelque chose pour M. Grouse »

« Ouais ! » crièrent les sœurs Loud.

Lori demanda « Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« J'ai un plan ! » dit Lincoln il se blottit contre eux « D'accord, la première chose que nous faisons... »

* * *

**Tears Of Life**

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Vanessa et Raph marchèrent devant la maison de Grouse. Raph dit à Vanessa : « Ecoute, me cacher la vérité c'est une chose. Mais pourquoi à lui »

Mr Grouse les observe et il pensait que c'était juste une personne déguisé en tortue.

« Je veux aider Mr Grouse, aidé des gens en restant dans l'ombre » dit Raph en regardant Vanessa « voilà pourquoi mon père ma laisser sortir dans mon repère »

Vanessa marcha devant Raph : « Raphaël, comment te le dire… Shredder et chez les Du Bois avec ton frère Michelangelo » dit Vanessa.

« Quoi !? » cria Raph « pourquoi !? »

« Je crois que c'est une trêve de noël »

« Une trêve de noël ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu veux aller ou en premier, chez les Loud ou les McBrides ? »

« Comme tu veux »

Soudain, Raph avait reçu un texto de son frère Léo.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, M. Grouse dort dans sa chaise longue jusqu'à ce qu'un son mystérieux le réveille.

« Ooooooooh »

Il se réveillant « Hé, quoi, on ne peut pas avoir un moment de paix » dit Mr Grousse. Il allume la lumière et sort pour voir quelque chose qui le surprend.

Les Louds, Léo, Mikey les Du Bois, Vanessa et les McBrides sont en train de chanter devant sa maison, sauf Shredder et Raph :

**Luna:**

_" I thought Christmas was_

_About the wish list full of things_

_I never really needed it anyway "_  
_[Lori appuie sur un bouton et allume la maison et la cour de M. Grouse avec des décorations.]_

**Luna:**

_" But as long as we are together_

_It's a holiday "_  
_[Tout le monde se joint alors que Luna commence à gratter sa guitare.]_

**Louds, Du Bois, Mikey, Léo, Mondo, Vanessa et McBrides:**

_" It's not what you have, it's what you give_

_We have a clear and strong mind_

_Flee the list, hug who you are with_

_Because it's about Christmas!_

_It's what you give, not what you have_

_We have the hard part understood_

_This year will be the best_

_Because it's about Christmas!_

_Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

_HO ! "_

M. Grouse est toujours debout surprise de leur caroling.

« Joyeux Noël, M. Grouse » dit Lincoln.

Lana dit : « Nous avons tous bricolé et vous avez quelque chose. »

Lincoln lui donne le cadeau et M. Grouse l'ouvre.

« C'est un ticket de bus » Lynn

« Alors vous pouvez aller voir votre famille pour Noël demain » dit Luan

Rita dit ensuite : « Et puisque vous ne pouvez pas être avec eux ce soir... »

Rita et Lynn Sr. Regardèrent les tortues ninjas et Mondo « ... nous vous apportons notre famille »

« Alors, voisin quand dit vous ? » demanda Lynn Sr. A monsieur Grouse

Tout le monde se blottit ensemble et sourit sauf Raph et Shredder.

« Dites oui, je vous en prie, dites oui » sourie Mikey.

« Dites non, je vous en prie, dites non » dit Raph nerveusement.

« Alberto » dit Albert et se cacha ses yeux

**Eddsworld- Eduardo's song**

Raph et Mikey le regarde

M. Grouse sévèrement : « LOUDS, LES TORTUES QUI FONT DU KUNG FUT ! » mais il est heureux « vous avez fait le meilleur Noël de tous les temps, merci, je dirais que vous avez tous atterri sur des spots permanents sur la belle liste du Père Noël »

« Même moi ? » demanda Lola joyeusement

M. Grouse dit en regardant : « Même toi »

Lola accourt et embrasse la jambe de M. Grouse.

« Encore une fois ... » dit Lisa éclate en larmes et sanglote à nouveau.

M. Grouse dit à tout le monde : « Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! »

Tandis que tout le monde entrèrent, Shredder et Nathalie regardèrent les enfants :

« Alors, Léonardo, tu veux manger chez les Du Bois, ou tu préfères manger chez monsieur Grouse » dit Shredder.

Léo regarda Lincoln et il regarda Shredder en lui disant : je crois que je préfère manger chez monsieur Grouse »

« Moi pareil » dit Irving

« Et moi aussi alors » dit à son tour Mondo.

« Je viens aussi, frangin » dit Mikey « je suis aussi la tortue préféré de Lincoln, mais aussi le plus drôle »

« Et moi, je vais manger chez moi avec Vanessa et Raph » dit Albert.

Léo souri et ils entrèrent tous les quatre chez monsieur Grouse

* * *

**Frappe Snowland (Remix by Joshua Morse) (Mario Kart 64)**

À l'intérieur de la maison de M. Grouse, sur le thème les Loud et les McBride souhaitent un joyeux Noël, les jumelles préparèrent la table pour le dîner de Noël, Rita aide Lily à placer l'étoile sur l'arbre, et tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut pour la maison plus festive.

Leni cria « Les gars, j'ai finalement fait la tenue parfaite de Noël ! »

Tout le monde regarde la tenue et se demandèrent pourquoi ce n'est pas sur le thème de Noël.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour M. Grouse, vous pouvez le porter lors de votre voyage demain » dit Leni. Elle le met sur lui

« Eh Bien, merci » dit M. Grouse en remarqua quelque chose « Qu'est-il arrivé à mes rideaux ? »

Leni lui fait taire

« c'est l'heure du repas de noël, les gens ! » dit Lynn Sr .

Tout le monde se précipite pour manger

M. Grouse regarda tout le monde leur dit : « Avant de nous asseoir, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dire »

« Un Discours ! Un Discours ! Un Discours ! » Lynn

Lori la pousse à arrêter

« Eh bien, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le voisin le plus amical, et j'en suis désolé, vous m'avez tellement donné ce soir, maintenant je voudrais vous donner quelque chose »

Lola dit : « Nous prenons des chèques »

Lori lui donne un coup de coude pour cette déclaration. M. Grouse ouvre son placard et révèle toutes les choses qui ont atterri dans sa cour et il a pris comme sien.

Les sœurs Loud haltèrent « TOUTES NOS AFFAIRE ! » crièrent-elles

Ils se réunissent tous pour récupérer leurs affaires avec des acclamations

Lana tenant son piston « PLUNGEY ! » cria Lana.

M. Grouse regarda Lincoln « Je suis désolé que votre traîneau était cassé »

« C'est rien, c'est seulement un traîneau, je suis content que nous soyons amis maintenant »

Les deux d'entre eux se sourient.

« Oh, Hare-Bear, n'est-ce pas la chose la plus merveilleuse que tu aie jamais vue ? » demanda Howard

Harold dit « Maintenant, Howie, souviens-toi de ce que le Dr Lopez a dit à propos de- » il se secoua sa tête le secouant « Oh, oublie le Dr Lopez, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Les deux papas de Clyde marchent en sanglotant de bonheur. Lori se dirige vers Clyde.

Elle dit à Clyde en le regardant : « Clyde, vous savez ce que vous êtes debout, n'est-ce pas ? » elle indique un gui

Clyde réalise cela et commence à trembler. Lori lui donne un bizou sur la joue.

« Joyeux Noël, Clyde » dit Lori

Clyde rougissant et amant « Et une bonne nuit à tous » et il s'évanouit]

Lynn Sr. Cria « Allons, tout le monde, asseyez-vous ! Le dîner est servi ! Et gardez de la place pour le pudding aux figues !"

Tout le monde se précipite à la table pour se joindre à dîner.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

Le matin suivant, c'est noël

"JOYEUX NOËL ! » crièrent la famille Famille Loud ouvre leurs cadeaux.

Lisa a une nouvelle météorite, Luna a un nouveau banjo, Lincoln a un nouveau jeu vidéo, Lily a un nouvel ours en peluche, Lucy a un buste Edwin scintillant, Luan a un kit de magie et de comédie, Lynn a de nouveaux crampons, Leni chaussures à talons hauts, Lana a obtenu un ensemble de jeu de forteresse de guerre médiévale, et Lola a obtenu un ensemble de jeu de château de princesse.

« Eh bien, c'est tous les cadeaux de Noël, il est temps de commencer à décorer pour la Saint-Valentin! » dit Rita « dommage que Jonathan soie là pour voir les cadeau de mes grandes filles »

« Attends, j'en ai encore une de plus ! » Lori ouvre son cadeau géant qu'elle attendait d'ouvrir « J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! » elle le secoue.

« Aie ! »

Tout le monde regarde maladroitement ce qui a fait ce bruit. Lori l'ouvre et révèle que c'est son petit ami.

« Joyeux Noël, Babe... » dit Bobby avec ses yeux qui avait du mal

Lori haleta demanda « mon ours grinche ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'assez bon pour t'acheter pour notre premier Noël ensemble, alors j'ai décidé de te donner moi-même »

« Ah, c'est littéralement le cadeau parfait » elle embrasse Bobby « Oh, je t'ai aussi un cadeau »

« J'espère que c'est de la nourriture et de l'eau »

« Le Père Noël était bien pour nous cette année » dit Lisa

« LE PERE NOËL ?! » crièrent les Louds

« Oh, je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en lui » dit Lola, crédule

« Je l'ai pas fait jusqu'à ce que je l'espionne en laissant un cadeau derrière le canapé la nuit dernière » dit Lisa. Elle leur montre une image de ce qui semble être le père noël étiqueté 'SANTICUS CLAUSIMUS' « Voyez ! »

Tout le monde halète à la photo

Lynn remarquant quelque chose derrière le canapé « Il y a un cadeau ici et il est adressé à Lincoln »

Lincoln l'ouvre et trouve que c'est un nouveau traîneau

« Ouah ! »

Le reste de sa famille est aussi surpris que lui.

Lincoln remarquez l'étiquette « un Fearsome Flyer 1000 ? » demanda ce dernier.

Cela lui permet de réaliser qui l'a vraiment laissé pour lui. Il se précipite dehors et attrape M. Grouse juste avant de partir : « Salut, M. Grouse, merci pour le traîneau » dit Lincoln.

M. Grouse dit Ne me remercies pas, merci au Père Noël » il cligna un l'œil Cligne « Joyeux Noël, Lincoln »

« Joyeux Noël, M. Grouse ! » dit Lincoln. Il court pour essayer son traîneau au central Park.

* * *

Arrivée devant l'entrée, il vit Léo, Mikey, Donnie et Raph dans leur habit d'hiver avec April Casey, Vanessa et Irving :

« Tien, Linky, alors tu as reçu quoi comme cadeau ? » demanda Mikey.

« Un jeux-vidéo et un nouveau traineau » il le montre aux tortues et les autres.

« Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Léo.

Et si on l'essayer ici plutôt dans la maison de Lincoln » dit Irving.

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock**

Tout le monde crièrent de joies et ils commencèrent à faire leur activité avec le traîneau de Lincoln. Ils s'amusèrent pendant deux heures.

**Icicle Mountain - Super Smash Bros. Melee**

Après trois heures de plus, les enfants et les tortues ninjas on commencèrent à prendre du chocolat chaud chez Kirb.

« Dis, Léo j'ai une question à te poser » répondit

« Va s'y » dit Léo.

« J'ai entendu dire que les animaux anthropomorphiques, sont insensible au froids, sauf si la température fait -50 décret. Je me demandé pourquoi vous, Splinter et autres mutant vous portez des habits d'hiver ? »

« Ah, hé, hé… et bien quand on était petit avec April, Splinter nous à donner des habits d'hiver à chacun d'entre nous et nous sortit la nuit pour… »

**Eddsworld The End (Part Two) | End Credits Music**

* * *

Dans la maison de la famille des Chrishtivoirien, Jean ouvrit son cadeau et il vit une nouvelle tablette et un DVD qui contient l'intégrale de la saison 6 d'American dad, Marc à un je Call of Duty et un jeu PES 2013 et un FIFA 13

Chez les Pines Dipper avait reçu un jeu de Rare Killer Instinct 2 sur N64 et Mabel avait reçu une boite avec des perles très coloré.

Wendy avait reçu comme cadeau, une hache et une télé avec K4. Tambry un nouveau téléphone, Robbie une nouvelle guitare, Thompson un gaufrier, Alice deux film, trois jeu PS3 et un chaton qui lui à baptiser 'Splinter II', et Kirb lui avait reçu une WII U.

Au vert de maison Alfort, Jonathan et Birgitte ont un film d'horreur et un jeu de DMC.

* * *

**Donc, voilà la fin de mon huitième paralogue de ma fanfic.**

**On est bientôt en 2020 et j'ai déjà de très grand projet en automne, mais ça… ce sera une autres fois.**

**Demain, mon youtubeur va faire une histoire d'une peur bleue spécial Noël.**

**Sur ce, on se dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 et 5**

**joyeux Noël et on se retrouve en 2020**


	2. Paralogue 8 USA and English

Hello everyone, this is Rayman20 and today we are meeting for the Special Christmas Chapter of the Podcast Adventure. Finally this will be the last Chapter this year. But don't worry, the fourth chapter will be released in spring 2020.

Good reading

Warning

I do not have the characters of Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, the Loud houses, the ninja turtles, and youtubers (Moketo, Squeezie and Kirbendoworld.) With the exception of John, Jonathan, Alison, Marc and Alice.

* * *

**Adventure Podcast**

**Episode Special Christmas **

**Music "Holoska Day Sonic Unleashed"**

It was Christmas Eve and it's the last day of the month. John, Marc, Robbie, Tambry Dipper and the others who are with Kirb and Soos, will return to their house.

"Well" John said "Is time to say goodbye, Luan"

Luan was sad that Jean was leaving

"But don't worry, we can talk on the phone"

"Them, yes why"

"Well, is time to say goodbye. It's cool to go on an adventure with you guys, "said Irving.

John takes his suitcase and he also takes Marc's suitcase and the Chico case. Squeezie takes his things and kissed Leni Loud on his mouth. Moketo took his things, said goodbye to Luna Robbie and Tambry. But he asked Luna where Leo and Raph are "they can't go out the day, Moketo." But don't worry, you can call them "

"Thank you, Luna" said Moketo

"Come on young your parents will be impatient to see you again" by Kirb

"Wait, Thomas," said Albert, "let me have a minute with them please."

"Okay, but quick," said Thomas

Albert approached them "Guys, thank you for this great adventure. We can meet again and save the world against the super villain and the gangster. Go ahead. You have a plane to take »

John, Wendy, Thompson, Squeezie, Alice and Marc nodded their heads and left. But Wendy ran to Albert and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

**Music « Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai »**

Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his wife say goodbye to his daughter's friends.

"Are you sure that you and Brigitte are going to sleep at Jonathan's house with Dark John?" "Vanessa says to Dana

" Yes. And Jonathan is going to introduce his family to us "Dana says" and what are you going to do with your parents? "

"My parents and I are going there at Shredder's. To make a New Year's Eve party »

Dark John returned to Vanessa and he looked at her with his serious eyes "I see. But tell me, what are you going to do if you're all alone? Asked John

"Oh don't worry Dark John, after the party I'm going to open the web and talk to you," said Vanessa

"Hmm" said Dark John "hey guys go to Paris, except Bambi, Lacey, Johnny and Heather"

Dark John, kissed Vanessa on the face and Johnny, on her mouth. The taxi is there

"Goodbye, guys" said Vanessa tears running down her eyes her friends said goodbye too

* * *

**Music « Sonic Adventure - Twinkle Park: Amy - Mirror Room »**

Meanwhile at the airport, Dipper, Mabel, Waddles in the trunk, boarded the plane that would take them to California.

"Good folks, I think it's time to say goodbye and here is my greeting card" said Kirb giving them a card or there was written "appointment on February 3 for a whole new adventure podcast season 2 Thomas "John Alice Moketo and Squeezie approached Kirb for he would be in his arms.

"Thank you" said John "don't worry, we're going to come and do a lot of study and do an est'play with Alice, my brother and Shredder's dog, we're sure we can do it"

"I'm sure you're going to be successful. Like Moketo and Lucas "said Kirb" go ahead. You have to go see your parent "

John raced with Marc, Alice, Squeezie, Moketo and Chico in the trunk on the plane.

Soos expected Kirb to accompany teens to Gravity Falls. Kirb got out of the airport and ran to Soos

"You better go with them, Soos and when you have your grandmother waiting for you" says Thomas

" Okay. See you soon, Thomas, "said Soos. And he started to start the car and leave.

**Music « Water Prelude by Kevin MacLeod 1 HOUR »**

Thomas walked past the airport entrance, but heard the sound of Mousse's car rolling backwards.

"So Thomas" asked Soos "Are you sure you're not going to go home?" "

"If they do, I'll go back to my family. Don't worry about me, now go! "

**Music « Water Prelude by Kevin MacLeod 1 HOUR »**

Soos drove to Gravity Falls. Kirb returned to town to see the ninja turtles.

* * *

It's party time in New York sewers. Leonardo prepares the tree, Donatello the kitchen, Raphaël the decor, Splinter the themes of Japan, April goes to look for Lincoln, Irving and the Mutanimaux and Michelangelo the music. But the latter put bad music on Gwen Stefani's The Sweet Escape

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

**Woohoo**

**Yeehoo**

"Mikey! Shout Leo Donnie and Raph

"Oops sorry I'm going to change," said the latter. He changed music

**Music « Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker: Valse des Fleurs »**

"Do you want me to change the music?" "

"No, Michelangelo! Leave it going like that, "says Splinter.

"I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to celebrating Christmas with the Loud family," Donnie said to his family.

Suddenly they heard noises coming from the entrance. It was the Mutanimals (Slash, Rockwell, Pete the pigeon, Mondo Gecko and Leatherhead) who entered the marker.

"Leatherhead! Shouted Mikey, running towards him, spanking him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Michelangelo," said Leatherhead.

"Master Splinter, Raphael," said Slash.

"I'm so happy to celebrate Christmas with you friends" says Splinter "How you healthy? "

"Good" says Slash "and the others too"

" I see. Missing Irving, Lincoln, April and Thomas "

"Wait, what about the others?" Asked Mondo.

"The others are at home, in Paris, Créteil, California and Gravity Falls" says the crocodile.

Then someone stepped in and he cheered, it was Kirb:

"Kirb? But still, why didn't you go back to France with the others? You no longer have your place among the French? Asked Leo.

"Maybe who gets banished from his hometown," Raph added.

"What? I am not banished from my country "said Kirb" I decided to celebrate Christmas in New York for the first time! "

"What! But your family will be worried! Shouted Mikey.

"I know, but I never celebrated Christmas in a city other than Paris"

Splinter looked at Kirb and thought about it. After 30 seconds he says "listen Kirb, I know that Christmas party is very hard, but ..."

"All right, you can stay Christmas party with us in the sewers, even if it's the first time you've celebrated Christmas with everyone, including us, the mutants," said Slash, cutting off Splinter.

"Thanks, guys," said Kirb.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

Meanwhile, in front of Shredder's entrance, the Doofenshmirtz family knocked on the door and one of the footbot:

"Hey, a foot bot," says Heinz.

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock (Lyrics)**

They entered the hideout. Arrived in front of the hall, they saw Fisheface, Razhar, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Don Vizioso, Bill, Pyronica, Shredder and Karai:

"Shredder, my friend!" Cried Heinz and he walked past him to make him look odd on his face.

"Did your daughter's friends go home?" Asked Shredder.

" Yes why ? "

" Nothing. I ... I came to tell you ... "Shredder approached Heinz" Merry Christmas "

Shredder approached Vanessa and asked her:

"Tell me Vanessa, do you want to go to your friends?"

"Do you want to go see my friends? But… they went home with their families, "said Vanessa to Shredder.

"We are not going to go to Danville to see your friends, we are going to go to the house of one of your friends who lives in Danville"

"Ahhh. I see "

Shredder walked past the exit with Vanessa. But then he says:

"Heinz, Tiger Claw, Bill, Don Vizioso, you will be in charge of monitoring the cue, including my daughter, Karai"

And they left the landmark ...

* * *

**Sonic Advance 2 - Ice Paradise Act 1 (Remix) Remastered**

Lincoln is about to head outside to ride his sleigh. As he prepares, he meets his parents and his sisters, each of them doing an activity before the holidays arrive:

Luna is trying to find a new Christmas song, but is having trouble finding the lyrics.

Luan is trying to find twelve Christmas themed word games for his "12 Christmas games" including John so he can talk to him on the web cab.

Leni tries to make a new Christmas outfit, but continues to take her mother's Christmas decorations (albeit unintentionally).

Bobby has trouble finding a good Christmas present to give to Lori, who, in turn, does her best to resist the opening of the Christmas presents (she and the rest of the family don't want to repeat this happened at Christmas the previous year). Lori later receives a huge gift that says to open it immediately - but believing it's some kind of test, Lori decides not to open it until Christmas morning.

Lynn Sr. makes the figgy pudding and needs someone to taste the test.

Lynn and Lucy search every corner of the house, trying to find hidden Christmas gifts from their parents.

Lola tries to be super nice so that she appears on the beautiful Santa list, but Lisa points out that with the time she has left before Christmas, she is much less likely to succeed.

Lana set up a series of traps around their house and their house - after Lincoln accidentally falls prey to one of the traps, Lana explains that she wants to catch one of Santa's reindeer and keep it as a pet.

In the backyard, Lincoln is about to ride his sled on the slide. He rushes down the slide, but in a few seconds, the sled hits a rock and suffers a terrible fate: he lands in the yard of Mr. Grouse Lincoln is unhappy with this, saying that everything that lands in the yard of Mr. Grouse never returns.

Lincoln calls Clyde with his walkie-talkie: "Clyde, you can hear me! "

"Hey Lincoln, I'm working on my mistletoe," said Clyde, and tapped the sheet, "This year, I'm not going to waste my only chance to get a vacation smooch from Lori."

He looks up "I'm rootin for you, buddy. But, can that wait? I have a Code Six emergency! "

" Oh no ! What happened on the fence this time? "Clyde has an idea" Was it Bobby? "

"Negative, it was Big Red!" "

"Noooooooon! Cried Clyde.

Put on your snow boots, it's time to put Operation Scale the fence and retrieve Big Red before Mr. Grouse finds him and takes him into his house forever and also think of a shorter name for this operation in action!

"Sorry, I got stuck in a turtleneck, could you repeat that, whatever, I'm on my way"

* * *

**Freezy Flake Galaxy**

In the house of the Du Bois family, Nathalie prepares her chicken for the family. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Nathalie went to see to see who it could be. Lincoln's parents, Lars, Splinter. As she opened it, she lived a man with a metal mask and above all he tried to hide his face. She asked.

" Hello sir. You want something ? "She looked at Vanessa" hi Vanessa, what are you doing with this gentleman? Aren't you with your father and mother? "

"No, they're at Shredder's house with his friends," said Vanessa.

"Shredder who is this ..."

"It's me, miss…" said Shredder, cutting Nathalie's speech.

"Du Bois"

"Nice to meet you miss Du Bois" said Shredder "I'm Oroku Saki"

"I am Nathalie Du Bois" says Nathalie while introducing herself "so Shredder is your nickname"

"We can say that" he looked at Vanessa "said Vanessa, why don't you go and see Nathalie's children"

"As you wish Saki" said Vanessa and he closed the door of the Du Bois house.

In the street, April went to see if Lincoln, Irving and Albert are around, but she lives far away, the Bois brothers who have thirty presents for Christmas. She went to see to help them:

"Hi guys" she said.

"Hi April! Say the Du Bois brothers in their turn.

" You need help ? "

" Yes please. We did the shopping for us and our mom, "said Irving.

The three friends walked in front of the house

* * *

**Music « Holoska Night Sonic Unleashed »**

While in the hideout, the turtles, Splinter, Thomas and the Mutanimals waited for April to arrive with the children and Albert. Leo says:

"I think we have to go to the Du Bois's if April is partying there" he looked at Thomas "hey Thomas, why don't you go to the Irving family?" maybe you feel less alone "

Okay, let's all go together. Léonardo, Michelangelo, Leatheread and Jason Gecko… "

"Mondo Gecko" says the mutant gecko.

"We're going to visit the Du Bois family"

Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Slash, Rockwell and Pete the pigeon stayed in the hideout, while Mikey, Leo, Thomas Leatheread and Jason Gecko went outside to find the children

* * *

Meanwhile, Clyde makes a diversion while Lincoln, entered the house of Mr. Grouse: "Turtledove to the man of sled walking. I'm in position, "says Clyde

"Copy that, Turtledove, start singing," said Lincoln in a walkie-talkie.

Then Clyde began: "Mid-mid-mid-mid!" He takes out a few sleigh bells and begins to sing. " Rushing in the snow / In an open sleigh of a horse"

Mr. Grouse in his house, answers the door while Clyde continues to sing. He was pissed off:

"Stop your off-key caterwauling!" I don't care about the Christmas carolers, "shouted Grouse.

But Clyde always sings " Laugh all the time "

In the house, Lincoln jumped the fence and went behind the tree. He sneaks into the crate and spots his sleigh. He goes towards a wheelbarrow which rolls up the logs and makes noise.

Enough! Cried Grouse, but he heard a noise "What the heck was it?" "

" Don't look in the yard / There is nothing to see / I have a lot of songs to sing / So keep your eyes on me Hey! "

Mr. Grouse pushes him into the snow and goes to check the backyard. Lincoln puts back the logs, gasps and hides. Mr. Grouse enters and finds Big Red and grabs him and shouts at the Louds' backyard "My yard, my property!" He entered and slammed the door

Lincoln comes out of the logs and sighs.

Now that the sled is in Mr. Grouse's house, it is now more difficult to retrieve it.

"I can't believe I lost my sled," said Lincoln.

Luna went outside, still trying to find her Christmas song. " Merry Christmas, darling / If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take some money / I write it on my Christmas list / If I don't receive my gifts, I'll get it-" she gets cut by Mr. Grouse

"I said: no song! Cried Grouse and he left his house.

"Clyde! You see what I see? Asked Lincoln.

Clyde looking up "A star, a bright star in the night? "

"No, Mr. Grouse has just left, I can sneak into his house and get my sleigh"

"You can't do that, it's Mr. Grouse's property."

"But this sled is my property, I'm going to go through the dog's door, take Big Red, and he won't be any wiser." "

"But what if you get caught and go to jail, and they just visit family?" You know I haven't married Lori yet, so the guards won't let me see you ... "

"CLYDE, none of this will happen, because you'll be my watchman." "

Then Leo walked past them with Mikey and Mondo: "Hi Lincoln, hi Clyde. What are you doing ? Asked Leo

"Mr. Grouse took Lincoln's sled," said Clyde.

"It doesn't matter, we're going to be able to sneak into his house and take Linky's sleigh, what do you think?" Mikey asked the others.

"It's a bad idea, Mikey" said Lincoln "Mr. Grouse is afraid of creatures like you and Mondo"

Then they saw that Albert, April and Irving had Christmas gifts for the Bois family. Lincoln, Clyde and the mutants walked before them. Leo asked them, "Do you need help? "

"Yes, we just want help if possible" Lincoln, Clyde, Mikey, Leo and Mondo took the gifts for the Bois brothers and April "thank you and now head to my house"

"But what about Lincoln's sled?" Asked Mikey to the others "Mr. Grousse will arrive if we don't get him back"

"Don't worry, Michelangelo. He will arrive here in two happy. So we better go, "said Albert.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

Meanwhile, outside the Louds' house, Thomas and Leatheread are outside the front door. Thomas says to the alligator: "Leatherhead, I think it's better for you to leave"

"It's like it's done, Kirb," said Leatherhead.

And Leatherhead went elsewhere to see the turtles

* * *

In front of the street, the mutant alligator walked quietly to see the turtles and Mondo, but he heard something coming from the Du Bois family. Leatherhead went to see the sounds coming in the Garden. When he arrived, he saw someone who was in the garden. Shredder who talk with a woman:

"What is this monster doing with Irving's mother," Leatherhead thought. He went in front of them to prevent Shredder from killing Nathalie, but he said to himself "I think it's a bad idea to go to the Du Bois's for now"

Leatherhead left the Du Bois family's house to go down the drain.

* * *

In front of the Du Bois family house, the children, Albert, April and the mutants are outside the front door. Albert took the keys:

"Hi guys and O'neil" said a familiar voice. The children and the mutants turned around and he saw Vanessa in their eyes. The latter asked them: "You want to enter the Du Bois house, right? "

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, I would have doubted it was you" said Leo "and where is your father Professor Doofenshmirtz"

"Oh, father? He's at Shredder's house to party with Karai "

"What do you want, do you want to ask us where is Master Splinter hiding?" Asked Lincoln

"Ah, ah but how funny this little Loud is. No I came here to say hello and that my friends have gone home "

"Yes, by the way, speaking of friends, the Podcast also returned home, to their city, except Thomas," explained Mikey.

"Well we don't have much time, we have to go home to see our mother with the gifts," said Albert.

"I see, I'm fine too," said Vanessa.

The turtles, the Bois brothers, the girls and the teenage girls entered the house and they saw Nathalie who is preparing Christmas Eve dinner. Albert and Irving greeted their mother:

"Hello children, I am delighted to see that you brought family gifts," says Nathalie.

Albert noticed that there were four plates. He asked his mother, "Mom, who's going to eat with us? "

"Oh, a certain Mr. Oroku" says Nathalie.

"Shredder! They shouted except Vanessa.

"Mom, you can't be the guest. He is mean, cruel and dangerous! Said Irving. But they saw in their eyes that Shredder didn't have his mask. Leo takes out his katanas to prepare for fight.

"What are you doing at the Du Bois family, Shredder? Asked Leo.

"I came here to wake up with your mother and Vanessa," replied Shredder.

Leo looked at his friends and he looked at Shredder. After 10 seconds: "Very good, you stay to eat at the Du Bois restaurant, but still keep an eye on it," says Leo, being wary of Shredder.

"Say, you shouldn't go to Mr. Grouse, guys," Mikey said to the children.

"Oh no, you're right, Mikey. Clyde, Irving, come with me, "said Lincoln.

The children left the house to go to Mr Grouse's house.

* * *

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock**

Meanwhile, in Créteil, John, Chico and Marc entered their house to be warm with Johnny and his girlfriend. Marc was impatient for his parents to come to celebrate Christmas with his brothers, his sister-in-law, his little sister and Jean's dog. But Johnny said to him, "Marc! Mom and dad can't come party with us this year. They are in Africa and they will come at the end of the year "

"How do you know all this?" Asked Marc.

Johnny blows "when you came back, I received a text from dad and he sent me to tell me that they are going to make an African meal"

"Do you want me to show you around my room, Chico?" Asked John. The dog followed Jean and they entered his room "You see, I also have my setup, my books, my video games, my comics, my TV, my computer and my tablet.

Chico was happy that approached John and licked him on his face. Sophie entered the latter's room.

"John, will you go to my room?" She asked.

John agreed and went to his little sister's room. As they walked, Jean looked at his sister, "tell me, Sophie why do you want me to go to your room?" Asked his older brother.

"To watch a movie," said his sister.

"Ah, you mean: a Barbie movie"

"No, we're going to watch Monster Inc."

" Why ? Your fear of monsters? It's just a cartoon "

"I know but, how can I tell you ... I can't hear Marc speaking loudly in his room." So I need to watch a Disney movie with you "

"Okay" John looked at his dog to see the film too.

* * *

In New York, Lincoln sneaks into Mr. Grouse's yard and rushes through the door of the "I'm inside." Watch Grouse, "said Lincoln.

"Don't worry, you can count on us, we're not going anywhere," said Clyde.

"Above all, don't forget what Leo said to you: stay hidden so as not to cover your blanket. The ninjas must ... "

"It's good, I understand, Irving! Shouted Lincoln.

Suddenly, Clyde walks on a catapult which throws him through the neighborhood and he shouts.

"Clyde! Cried Irving.

Lana ran towards the catapult: "Yes, my reindeer catapult worked! Said Lana, realizing "Although, it's not the best way to catch a reindeer"

"Lana, why did you do this? "

"I wanted to catch a reindeer"

"Except you catapulted Clyde instead of a reindeer"

"I'm sorry Irving. You want me to accompany you to your house "

" Of course "

* * *

**Metal Gear Solid: VR Training ~ 07. Mystery**

In Mr. Grouse's house

"Now where could I hide a sleigh if I was a grumpy old deaf man," said Lincoln, looking for his sleigh. And notices his sled "my Big Red!" Lincoln hugs him, grabs him, heads for the door and notices a photo "Whoa! Was it Mr. Grouse when he was a kid? And does he hold a Fearome Flyer 1000? "

**Music « Holoska Night Sonic Unleashed »**

Suddenly someone is at the front door. Lincoln gasps, fearing who it is...

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**Do not worry, I will continue my fanfic.**

**This is just the first part of the story.**

**Now that Vanessa's Podcast and friends have returned home, Lincoln and Irving must defend themselves against Shredder.**

**And yes, I decided that Shredder had a truce with Leo and Mikey.**

**Well now let's move on**

* * *

**Metal Gear Solid: VR Training ~ 07. Mystery**

The door is about to open and Lincoln trembles in fear. Mr. Grouse intervenes and unfolds his newspaper. Lincoln hides behind the curtains and notices that he is missing his scarf. As soon as Grouse's back is turned, he catches it and hides again. Grouse takes off his coat and hat and opens the curtains as Lincoln sneaks into the kitchen. He opens the piece of furniture that catches Grouse's attention. He checks the cabinet only to find that it is empty and steps on something, which turns out to be Lincoln's hand. Lincoln is about to cry out in pain only to stop:

"Hoo ... only cold," said Grouse, shivering. He lights a match and throws it in his chimney while a pair of eyes come out of him "oh, had, more wood"

The pair of eyes blows on the way to turn it off and go outside. As he leaves to get more wood, Lincoln leaves the chimney and heads for the back door only to get caught.

"I have you!" Cried Grouse.

Lincoln cried out and threw his sled into the air only to crash and break into a heap of pieces.

" No ! My Big Red! Shouted Lincoln.

"Dirty little thief!" Cried Grouse in his turn.

"I'm not a thief, you are the thief, you stole my sled and now it's broken! "

"My yard, my property, I'm calling your parents now! »He dials the number of the Loud house« They will straighten you »

Above the Vault, the phone rings, but there is too much between the Lincoln sisters for them to hear. Rita is nailing a wreath on the door, Lola is holding the ladder for her, Leni is thinking about what to do in her next outfit, Luan is thinking about more Christmas puns, Lynn is getting up Lucy who is looking through the led for their present, Luna is still thinking about the words of her song, Lisa is reading a science book, Lori is still fighting the urge to open her giant gift, and Lily is chasing Cliff and the two of them are caught in another Lana reindeer trap.

"YEEEEEES ! Shouted Lana.

"No one probably answers. Not even hear the phone on this whole house "Grouse hung up and dragged Lincoln to the fireplace" Until I reach your parents, clean up the mess you made "he threw Lincoln a broom in his hands.

While he was sweeping, Lincoln asked Grouse, "Why are you so mean all the time? I just wanted my sleigh to be back. He looked at the photo he saw earlier. "You should understand that, everyone, you had one too."

Mr. Grouse, tilting the photo "Stop snooping and start sweeping!" Suddenly he heard the phone ring "Ah, it's probably them, go to work!" "Lincoln angina sweeps that Mr. Grouse will answer" "Hello, Oh, Junie Sorry I did not call"

When he talks to Junie, Lincoln surprises, stops sweeping, and listens carefully.

**Sailor Moon:Tuxedo Kamen Enters - Mamoru to Fiore**

Mr. Grouse was sadly "No, it doesn't seem like I'm going to come back for Christmas after all, I'm sorry, I know it's been five years, but I don't have enough money to travel this Christmas"

Lincoln then notices a photo of Mr. Grouse with his family and feels sorry "

"Tell the girls and Uncle Buddy to say hello and love the whole packages, I miss you too" he hangs up and looks at Lincoln "I thought I told you to clean up your mess!" "

"I didn't know you came from a big family," said Lincoln.

"What can it do to you?" "

"Well, it's just, it must be difficult not to see them at Christmas"

"Enough, go home!" Said Grouse, showing Lincoln the door.

So, aren't you going to tell my parents? "

" OUTSIDE ! "

Lincoln leaves and Grouse slams the door on him. After learning what he has discovered, Lincoln feels bad for his neighbor until he has an idea. Leo, Albert and Vanessa come to pick him up:

"I saw you with Mr. Grouse by the window earlier" said Leo "come on, let's go back"

* * *

In the turtle hideout, everyone was at the table, including Vanessa.

"Magnificent, refined, perfect" says impressive Splinter Léo "you gave me the honor. The Mutanimals, Lincoln, the brothers Du Bois, Kirb and Vanessa. Very Good, very Good "he heard a noise and he looked at Mikey who plays with the sticks" Michelangelo! "

He threw his wands and everyone does the same.

Splinter looked at his son, head of the Hamato clan: "Leonardo, would you do me the honor to say welcome to April's friends with mutanimals," said Splinter. Leo seeing Lincoln who was sad of his neighbor looks at him disturbing "Leonardo"

"I can't, Master Splinter," said Leo. So he gets up from the chair and everyone including April's friends follows him. He said to everyone: "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you: the Christmas Eve of the Hamato clan with the Mutanimals, a child of the Loud family, two brothers of the Du Bois family, a Gothic and Casey, it's great and cool. How cool you are you friends, including Mutanimals. Slash, drop it. You are the leader of the mutual funds just like me. If you were the age of my brothers or my father, you would be the leader of the Loud family. Rockwell, you are smart! Like Linky's sisters "

"Like Lisa and Lucy for example" says the mutant monkey.

"Guys, it's a great honor to be here with us in the sewers, you are like my new friends, my new brothers. But, even if it's the first time I've been celebrating with Lincoln, the Bois brothers and Vanessa in the spot, I think… Lincoln is my favorite turtle, including Mikey. We meet the parents of the latter, we eat pizza, face the forces of evil, watch TV series, read comics, manga, play video games, make videos on YouTube ... or even play with them. Lincoln class mates "

"Wow, I'd love to see my former owner if he's a youtuber," said Leatherhead.

"Yeah, me too," said Thomas.

"Come on, Lincoln. I'm going to dine with you for the first time "he looked at his brother Mikey" Mikey, can you eat at the Du Bois? Asked Leo.

" Okay ! Leo, I'm going to invite Mondo with me! Shouted Mikey.

He left the bench with Lincoln "Leonardo! Come back here ! Shouted Splinter.

Oh, I loved it, eating chicken with my former owner. And take a bath with him, and watch him play his Nintendo 64, "said Leatherhead.

"Yeah mee too," says Thomas, "with my two sisters, my parents and my grandparents. And play my games with my Nintendo games »

"Yeah, if I hadn't drunk Lisa's mutagen," added Slash.

"I also made Christmas Eve with my father, my mother and my little sister," said Casey in turn.

Wait! What do you do with traditions? Who will deliver the speech? Well I'm waiting! Who is proposing? Splinter asked the others.

« The sun gives. Golden intelligent "Pete sang.

* * *

At Jonathan's house, Dark John spoke with the father of John's cousin:

"I know it's been 5 months that you haven't seen Mister Christivoirien, at first, I was in Danville with your son, then we went to New York so that Vanessa's father found work" explained Dark John "and then Dana and I know how to meet after the summer"

"The love of a good girld. My wife could see that, "said Jonathan's father.

" Why do you say that ? And Jonathan? "

"No need for him." You met a pretty girl. As for my son… how to say… it's not to be mean, it's just that she wanted to fall in love with another girl with pink hair, what is her name the girl with pink hair? "

"Lacey"

"I'm going to make dinner," he left Jonathan's room.

" Shit ! Why didn't I tell her about the creatures from New York? Okay, it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll come back in March with Jonathan, Dana and Birgitte, "thought Dark John.

* * *

**Tears Of Life**

Meanwhile in New York, Leo accompanies Lincoln to his house, just then, he receives a call from Clyde.

"Here, Sled Man Walking" Lincoln picked up "It's okay, I'm sorry I compromised the mission ... One minute, I was in your garden, the next, I was six blocks away, I break the leg "

"Sorry, Turtledove, everything is fine here, saving Big Red was a failure" said Lincoln "but now I have a new mission, I'll call you back with a plan" and he puts his walkie-talkie in his pocket.

* * *

Inside the Loud house, Lily pursues Geo, Lola vacuum and dust, Luan makes a chain of popcorn, Lisa is still reading her book, and Lucy contacts the spirits as Lynn watches with hope.

"Oh, Christmas spirit from the past ... tell us where the gifts are hidden. "

" What did he say ? What did he say ? Asked Lynn, anxious.

"You definitely have the Christmas spirit! "Laughed Luan and pressed his remote control" Eleven years! "

The meter now reads at 11. Cliff avoids a Lana bear trap.

Lori with rage says, "I can't take it any longer!" I MUST OPEN! "She rushes to her gift

Lana lassos her with the lights "Whoa, calm down Lori! Said Lana and she drags her back

Luna "Guys, can you relax? "Said Luna" I'm trying to write and I'm on the phone! "She inspired" Ooh! Maybe that's it! "She started to play and sing" to Down to the wire / Santa Claus on fire "she moaned" I will never have that! "

Lincoln walks inside with Leo

" Girls ! Shouted Linlcon

He doesn't know that a lot has happened since he was outside when he saw the madness. Leni with another new Christmas outfit.

"Okay, forget about that old rag I'm wearing. Before, it's the perfect Christmas outfit! Said Leni

Rita noticing something wrong with the fireplace "What happened to the bottom?" Seriously, why does everything continue to disappear? She asked.

Leni knocks everyone down again

" Girls ! Shouted Lincoln again.

He still can't get their attention and Lily steps out of one of the stockings in Leni's outfit. Just then, a stinking smell hits their two nostrils.

Leni covering his nose: "Oh, Lily, you didn't do that! Said Leni

Their father comes in with figgy pudding.

"Hey hey hey, I need a taste tester for my fig pudding!" Says Lynn Sr.

Leni looked at Lily and said "Oh phew, it wasn't you"

Lola said, raising her hand, "I'm going to do it, Dad!" Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas! »She looking desperately towards the sky« You see that, right, Santa Claus? "

Lisa was almost done with her "Really pathetic" sugarcane says Lisa

Her father feeds Lola pudding.

Lola closed her mouth and chewed forcefully] "Mmm ... figgy! "

Lincoln tried to yell at them, but Leo told him it wasn't necessary to yell at them, "I'm going to take over," said Leo. "Everyone, stop and listen to Lincoln for a second ?! "

The daughters and parents stopped and looked at Linky and Leo.

"I was just in Mr. Grouse's house ..." explained Lincoln.

Girls start to complain about their neighbor.

"That big bad guy?" Asked Lola.

Leni says, "He dresses like, horribly! "

Lori says, "He's literally awful! "

Lincoln explained again: "He's not that bad, maybe he is, but now I think I know why"

**Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Kamen Enters - Mamoru to Fiore**

Cut to outside shot of house as time goes on and Lincoln finishes explaining to his sisters why Mr. Grouse is like this "... And then he told me to leave"

Her sisters are drawn when hearing this

"It is literally so sad!" Said Lori, on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe he has a big family too," says oppressed Lana.

Broken-hearted Luan "And he can't be with them?" It's horrible ! " she says

Seeing us all together should make her miss even more, "says Leni

Lisa in turn says, "Usually I'm impervious to human emotions, but ..." bursts into tears and sobs over the news.

Lola remorse says "No wonder he's so grumpy this year"

"How did we not notice this? Asked Luan.

Lori puts her gift aside says "Maybe because we got so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays"

"Yeah, we were so worried about what we got," says Lynn.

Lucy blows out her candles "When we should have worried about what we were giving," she said.

"And isn't it about Christmas?" Asked Lola

Luna gasps with inspiration: "friends! That's it, no wonder I can't nail my song! She went upstairs to write it down.

Lincoln says "We have to do something for Mr. Grouse"

"Yeah! Shouted the Loud sisters.

Lori asked "But what can we do? "

" I have a plan ! Said Lincoln he snuggled up against them "Okay, the first thing we do ..."

* * *

**Tears Of Life**

Meanwhile, outside, Vanessa and Raph walked past Grouse's house. Raph said to Vanessa, "Look, hiding the truth from me is one thing. But why to him "

Mr. Grouse is watching them and he thought it was just a person disguised as a turtle.

"I want to help Mr. Grouse, help people by staying in the shadows" says Raph looking at Vanessa "that's why my father let me out in my hideout"

Vanessa walked in front of Raph: "Raphael, how can I tell you ... Shredder and at the Du Bois house with your brother Michelangelo" says Vanessa.

"What !? Cried Raph, "why !?" "

"I think it's a Christmas truce"

"A Christmas truce?" I would like to see that. Do you want to go to the Louds or the McBrides first? "

" As you wish "

Suddenly Raph received a text from his brother Leo.

* * *

Later that evening, Mr. Grouse sleeps in his lounge chair until a mysterious sound wakes him up.

" Ooooooooh "

He waking up "Hey, what, we can't have a moment of peace" says Mr. Grousse. He turns on the light and goes out to see something that surprises him.

The Louds, Léo, Mikey les Du Bois, Vanessa and the McBrides are singing in front of his house, except Shredder and Raph:

**Luna:**

_" I thought Christmas was_

_About the wish list full of things_

_I never really needed it anyway "_  
_[Lori appuie sur un bouton et allume la maison et la cour de M. Grouse avec des décorations.]_

**Luna:**

_" But as long as we are together_

_It's a holiday "_  
_[Tout le monde se joint alors que Luna commence à gratter sa guitare.]_

**Louds, Du Bois, Mikey, Léo, Mondo, Vanessa et McBrides:**

_" It's not what you have, it's what you give_

_We have a clear and strong mind_

_Flee the list, hug who you are with_

_Because it's about Christmas!_

_It's what you give, not what you have_

_We have the hard part understood_

_This year will be the best_

_Because it's about Christmas!_

_Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

_HO ! "_

Mr. Grouse is still surprised by their caroling.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse," said Lincoln.

Lana says, "We all tinkered and you have something. "

Lincoln gives him the gift and Mr. Grouse opens it.

"It's a bus ticket" Lynn

"So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow," says Luan

Rita then said, "And since you can't be with them tonight ..."

Rita and Lynn Sr. Looked at the Ninja Turtles and Mondo "... we bring you our family"

"So, neighbor when did you say?" Asked Lynn Sr. To Mr. Grouse

Everyone huddles together and smiles except Raph and Shredder.

"Say yes, please say yes" smiles Mikey.

"Say no, please say no," Raph said nervously.

"Alberto" said Albert and hid his eyes

**Eddsworld- Eduardo's song**

Raph and Mikey watch him

Mr. Grouse severely: "LOUDS, TURTLES KUNG FUT ! "But he is happy" you made the best Christmas ever, thank you, I would say that you all landed on permanent spots on the beautiful Santa list "

" Even me ? Asked Lola cheerfully

Mr. Grouse said while looking: "Even you"

Lola runs up and kisses Mr. Grouse's leg.

"Again ..." said Lisa burst into tears and sobbed again.

Mr. Grouse said to everyone, "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone inside! "

As everyone entered, Shredder and Nathalie looked at the children:

"So, Leonardo, you want to eat at the Du Bois's, or you prefer to eat at Mr. Grouse's," says Shredder.

Leo looked at Lincoln and he looked at Shredder saying: I think I prefer to eat at Mr. Grouse's house "

"Me the same" says Irving

"And me too then" said Mondo in his turn.

"I'm coming too, brother" says Mikey "I'm also Lincoln's favorite turtle, but also the funniest"

"And I'm going to eat at home with Vanessa and Raph," said Albert.

Leo smiled and the four of them entered Mr. Grouse's house

* * *

**Frappe Snowland (Remix by Joshua Morse) (Mario Kart 64)**

Inside Mr. Grouse's house, on the theme of the Louds and the McBrides wish a Merry Christmas, the twins prepared the table for Christmas dinner, Rita helps Lily to place the star on the tree, and everyone does what they can for the most festive home.

Leni yelled "Guys, I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit!" "

Everyone looked at the outfit and wondered why it's not Christmas themed.

"It's not for me, it's for Mr. Grouse, you can wear it on your trip tomorrow," says Leni. She puts it on him

"Well, thank you" said Mr. Grouse remarked something "What happened to my curtains?" "

Leni silences him

"It's Christmas time, folks! Said Lynn Sr.

Everyone rushes to eat

Mr. Grouse looked at everyone and said, "Before we sit down, there is something I would like to say"

" A speech ! A speech ! A speech ! »Lynn

Lori pushes her to stop

"Well, I know I haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry, you gave me so much tonight, now I want to give you something"

Lola says, "We are taking checks"

Lori nudges him for this statement. Mr. Grouse opens his closet and reveals all the things that landed in his yard and he took it as his.

The Loud sisters gasped "ALL OUR BUSINESS ! They shouted

They all come together to pick up their stuff with cheers

Lana holding her plungey piston ! Shouted Lana.

Mr. Grouse looked at Lincoln "I'm sorry your sled was broken"

"It's nothing, it's just a sleigh, I'm glad we're friends now"

The two of them smile at each other.

"Oh, Hare-Bear, isn't that the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?" Asked Howard

Harold says "Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said about-" he shook his head shaking him "Oh, forget Dr. Lopez, this is the most wonderful thing I have never seen ! "

Clyde's two dads walk sobbing with happiness. Lori walks over to Clyde.

She said to Clyde, looking at him, "Clyde, you know what you're up to, right? "She points to a mistletoe

Clyde realizes this and begins to tremble. Lori gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Clyde" says Lori

Blushing and lover Clyde "And good night everyone" and he passed out]

Lynn Sr. yelled "Come on, everyone, sit down!" Dinner is served ! And save room for the fig pudding! "

Everyone rushes to the table to join dinner.

* * *

**Snowball Park Super Mario 3D World Music Extended HD**

The next morning is Christmas

"MERRY CHRISTMAS !" shouted the Loud Family family opening their gifts.

Lisa has a new meteorite, Luna has a new banjo, Lincoln has a new video game, Lily has a new teddy bear, Lucy has a sparkly Edwin bust, Luan has a magic and comedy kit, Lynn has new crampons, Leni high heel shoes, Lana has obtained a set of medieval war fortress, and Lola has obtained a set of princess castle.

"Well, it's all Christmas gifts, it's time to start decorating for Valentine's Day!" Said Rita "it's a shame Jonathan was there to see my big daughters' gifts"

"Wait, I have one more! "Lori opens her giant gift she was waiting to open" I saved the best for last! She shakes him.

"Ow! "

Everyone is awkwardly looking at what made this noise. Lori opens it and reveals that it is her boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Babe ..." said Bobby with his eyes that were struggling

Lori gasped and asked "my cranky bear?" "

"I didn't find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so I decided to give you myself"

"Ah, it's literally the perfect gift" she kisses Bobby "Oh, I also have a gift for you"

"I hope it's food and water"

"Santa Claus was good for us this year" says Lisa

" SANTA ?! Shouted the Louds

"Oh, I thought you didn't believe in him," said Lola, gullible

"I didn't do it until I spied on her by leaving a gift behind the sofa last night," says Lisa. She shows them a picture of what appears to be Santa Claus labeled 'SANTICUS CLAUSIMUS' "See! "

Everyone gasps at the photo

Lynn noticing something behind the sofa "There's a gift here and it's addressed to Lincoln"

Lincoln opens it and finds it to be a new sled

" Wow ! "

The rest of his family are as surprised as he is.

Lincoln notice the label "a Fearsome Flyer 1000?" Asked the latter.

It allows him to realize who really left him for him. He rushes outside and grabs Mr. Grouse just before leaving: "Hi, Mr. Grouse, thanks for the sleigh," said Lincoln.

Mr. Grouse says Don't thank me, thank you Santa Claus "he blinked an eye Winks" Merry Christmas, Lincoln "

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse! Said Lincoln. He runs to try his sleigh in central Park.

* * *

Arriving at the entrance, he saw Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph in their winter clothes with April Casey, Vanessa and Irving:

"Well, Linky, what did you receive as a gift?" Asked Mikey.

"A video game and a new sleigh" he shows it to the turtles and the others.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Leo.

How about we try it out here in Lincoln's house, "said Irving.

**Glee - Jingle Bell Rock**

Everyone shouted for joy and they started doing their business with Lincoln's sleigh. They had fun for two hours.

**Icicle Mountain - Super Smash Bros. Melee**

After three more hours, the kids and the ninja turtles started taking hot chocolate from Kirb.

"Say, Leo I have a question for you" replied

"Go ahead," said Leo.

"I have heard that anthropomorphic animals are insensitive to cold weather, unless the temperature makes -50 decree. I wonder why you, Splinter and the mutants are wearing winter clothes? "

"Ah, hey, hey ... well when we were little with April, Splinter gave us winter clothes for each of us and went out at night for ..."

**Eddsworld The End (Part Two) | End Credits Music**

* * *

In the house of the Chrishtivoirien family, Jean opened his gift and he saw a new tablet and a DVD which contains the entire season 6 of American dad, Marc to a Call of Duty and a PES 2013 game and a FIFA 13

Chez les Pines Dipper had received a set of Rare Killer Instinct 2 on N64 and Mabel had received a box with very colorful beads.

Wendy had received an ax and a TV with K4 as a gift. Tambry a new phone, Robbie a new guitar, Thompson a waffle maker, Alice two movies, three PS3 games and a kitten who called him 'Splinter II', and Kirb had given him a WII U.

At the green house Alfort, Jonathan and Birgitte have a horror film and a game of DMC.

* * *

**So, this is the end of my eighth paralogue of my fanfic.**

**It's almost 2020 and I already have a very big project in the fall, but that ... it will be another time.**

**With that, see you soon for chapter 4**


End file.
